Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to content streaming, and more particularly, relate to a method and program for providing a content streaming service and managing data statistics of a user using a quick response (QR) code.
In the past, albums of singers were released in the form of a long playing (LP) record or a tape. Nowadays, albums are released in the form of an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), a digital video disc (DVD), or a Blu-ray disc or in the form of a digital file capable of being played back through an MPEG-1 audio layer 3 (MP3) player, a computer, a smartphone, or the like.
Particularly, since an optical disc such as a DVD is able to store videos or various other types of high-capacity data other than audios, it has been spotlighted. Thus, recently, a variety of content, such as music video images, concert videos, pictorial magazines, and interviews of singers, have been sold in the form of being stored in optical discs.
Meanwhile, recently, as resolution of each of displays is sharply increased and as criteria of evaluating high definition are enhanced, resolution provided by DVDs does not satisfy consumers. Further, since a mobile device such as a smartphone is able to play DVDs, it is impossible to enjoy content stored in optical discs anytime or anywhere. Particularly, since content stored in optical discs is able to be downloaded and copied to another device or medium as many as people want, it is vulnerable to illegal copy and distribution.